thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/Rayles and Wrights
So for those of you who are wondering what this is about, this is basically the collaboration started between me and ClovelyMarvelous (Alex). Considering that this collaboration has become popular, we decided that it was best to make a blog post. If you want to create a Rayle or a Wright that's accurate to the plot, then it's best if you read this. Inspiration The inspiration for this collab was Romeo and Juliet, but it has expanded beyond the Romeo and Juliet element (more than just the relationship between Eleanor and Eros). The Rayles, created by me, are basically the Capulets and the Wrights, created by Alex, are the Montagues. Plot The Rayles are a family located in District 6. They are a rich family, thanks to the car and airship business that they own. The business was originally headed by Breyvn Rayle, the grandfather of the Rayles, before his death. After Breyvn's death, Marta, the grandmother of the Rayles, became the head of the business. Earlin, her son, and Kariza, her daughter-in-law, became co-second in commands of the business (so when Marta dies, the pair will co-run the business together). Due to their rising success, the Rayles became ambitious and aimed to become the best in Panem's transportation industry. However, they had rivals, in the form of a rival family - the Wrights. The Wrights were originally situated in District 6 as well. The Wrights were also rich like the Rayles because of their business. The rivalry started off as a normal rivalry, but with the passing of generations and the competition between the two families increasing, the rivalry quickly turned violent. Many sided with the Rayles, whilst others sided with the Wrights, becoming their sympathisers. It was due to the growing violence that the Wrights decided to mellow out and move to District 3, whilst still running their business. However, the sympathisers of the Wrights still wanted to participate in the violence against the Rayles. This violence eventually caused casualties, one casualty in the form of one of the Rayles. The eldest Rayle child, to be exact. Sophia Rayle left the Rayle mansion and District 6 when she had survived all of the reapings. She didn't want to be a part of the feud. She headed for The Capitol, where she wanted to study. At The Capitol, she discovered that a pair of twins belonging to no other than the Wright family, Wyatt and Ryder, were also studying in The Capitol. Sophia fell in love with Wyatt and Wyatt fell in love with Sophia. Ryder acted as the messenger between the two. Earlin sent spies to The Capitol to go and check on Sophia, but those spies caught her during an encounter with Wyatt. This encounter resulted in Sophia getting pregnant with twins. The Rayle spies didn't plan on telling Earlin about Sophia's pregnancy. They decided to respect Sophia by waiting for her to give birth before telling Earlin. However, what they didn't know was that the Wright spies had other ideas. While the Rayle spies waited until the twins were born and sent away, the Wrights were planning on murdering Sophia before the twins could be born. Luckily enough for the Rayles, the Wright spies ridiculously spent the whole nine months constantly bickering and changing their plan on how they was going to kill Sophia. Because of their bickering, they didn't manage to kill Sophia with the twins in utero. They couldn't kill the twins either as they were too late, the twins had already been sent away. But they could still murder Sophia. They waited a couple of days to carry out Sophia's murder. By this point, Sophia was recovering in a Capitol hospital. Tired and exhausted, she wanted nothing more than to go home and be with her mother. Sadly, she wouldn't see her mother ever again. The Wright spies, disguised as doctors, visited Sophia at night. Too disorientated to work out that the people before her weren't actually doctors, Sophia complained about how tired she felt. The "doctors" pretended to sympathise with her, telling her that everything was going to be okay. They did this whilst giving her the nightlock pill that would go on to kill her. These spies didn't get away with murder as the Rayle spies, returning to the hospital to check on Sophia, discovered Sophia's dead body and slaughtered them. Sophia's corpse was returned to District 6 by the Rayle spies. Full of vengeance for Sophia's death, Earlin decided that he was going to carry on the Rayle "tradition" of teaching the younger Rayle generation to hate Wrights. He attempted to brainwash his remaining children. For the rest of the plot, including Eleanor and Eros falling in love, please visit the links. Members (Rayles) *Victor Rayle (created by me) *Eleanor Rayle (created by me) *Reyna Rayle (created by me) *Denali Rayle (to be created by Tyler) *Denver Rayle (created by me) *Allison Rayle (created by Audrey) *Decaria Chaunce (created by Utkar) No more Rayle siblings. Please and thank you. This is to be avoid confusion in terms of ages. Rayles that might be created *Carringdon Rayle (possibly to be created by me) Members (Wrights) *Wyatt Wright (to be created by Alex) *Eros Wright (to be created by Alex) *Atlas Wright (created by Alex) *Euryale Wright (to be created by Alex) *Sentinel Wright (to be created by Blake) *Wright (to be created by Xax) Category:Blog posts